Welcome To The House Of Black
by lily1996x
Summary: "What the hell are you going!" my father screamed at me firing curses at me. "As far away from you as I can get!" I turned and raced out the front door, being hit in the leg with a curse as I did. But it didn't stop me. I just kept going. Sprinting down the street. Away from Grimmauld place. The story of how Sirius Black ran away from home and discovers himself. CONTAINS VIOLENCE!
1. The Last Straw

**_A/N Heyy so this is a little Sirius Black peice. I havent decided if i will write more yet that's up to you. If you like it let me know and i will do more. BEWARNED- There is a lot of violence in this tale. Don't read if you wont like it._**

* * *

**Welcome To The House Of Black  
Chapter 1  
The Last Straw**

_WHACK!_ Another blow collided with the side of my head. I just had time to register the pain, before a healed shoe collided with my ribs. I gasped as I felt at least to ribs. Another blow and another and another and another and another…before I knew it, everything went black.

I woke up in my room, in a crumpled heap on the floor. I had no idea how I had gotten here. All I knew was that every part of me hurt. I groaned loudly as I tried to push myself off the ground. But my body was having other ideas. My arms gave way, my ribs screamed and my body ached. I collapsed back onto the floor. I groaned again and dragged myself across the floor to my bed. The sheer efforts of it made me need to sit there panting before I could pull myself up onto it. Once there I slid my shirt of and inspected my body. It was like one giant bruise. There where cuts everywhere. I grindingly poked my ribs and instantly wished I hadn't. At least three where broken. I looked down at my left wrist. It was twice its normal size. I groaned. Broken ribs I could cope with, I could hide, but a broken arm. That wasn't as easy. Slowly I leaned under my bed and lifted up the loose floorboard, under witch sat a little bag, which I grabbed. I flopped back onto the bed, wincing in pain. I opened my little bag and took out the bandages that I kept in it. I carefully strapped up my wrist. At least it wasn't the hand I write with. I took some muggle pain killers and sat there for nearly an hour waiting for them to take of the edge before I dragged myself to my feet and limped towards my little en-suite bathroom. I gently cleaned all my cuts and slipped on a clean, long-sleeved black shirt.

This wasn't the first time that my parents had beaten me. Far from it. I was 16 and honestly lost count of how many times. This time was worse then most. But that's the thing about old pure-blood family's, if you don't think or act the way your parents consider 'correct' then all measures will be taken to ensure that you do. And with me being the 'white' sheep of the family as I liked to say, I was regularly 'taught a lesson' by my parents. This beating was purely because when my parents had been bad mouthing people, I had just said that they where good people who had a bad turn once a month. Images of Remus in my head the whole time…I won't make that mistake again.

I sighed as I looked at my calendar. I had only been back in this house for 2 weeks and I had already been beaten twice. I still had over a month left before I went back to Hogwarts. My stomach rumbled loudly. It had been days since I had eaten anything. I slowly slipped out of my bedroom and limped downstairs all the way to the kitchen several floors bellow. I was lucky today I didn't run into anyone on my way down. I pushed the kitchen door open and came face to face with all 12 of our house elves.

"Young master Black. You is not 'loud to be down here" one screeched. I just snorted at him

"Why the hell not" I said trying to walk towards the pantry but being stopped by a wall of elves.

"Mistress Black, Sir. Said you is not 'loud to eat. Please Master leave us now"

"Make me" I said glaring, spiting the words at them.

"Please sir you ain-"

"Sirius! You useless disgrace! You have been told you are not aloud food!" my father bellowed striding into the kitchen. "Leave now"

"make me" I reapeated without thinking. Next second his fist collided with my face.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he screamed. He grabbed a frying pan from the side and whacked me around the head with it. My mother appeared over his shoulder, wand raised at me. "You ungrateful, arrogant, blood traitor" he spat at me. My mother started firing spells at me.

"You are a disgrace to this family's great name" she hissed.

"Yeah, well I never asked to be part of this bloody family. No it's not even a family! I swear Azkaban would be a more inviting places then this!" my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that. It had just slipped out.

Suddenly curses started firing at me from all directions. I ducked and everything froze.

"Shit" I breathed. I had frozen them. I took my chances and bolted from the room. I sprinted upstairs and locked myself in my room. I collapsed onto the floor panting. My cheek was bleeding badly and my head was whirling. Plus I had blood slowly soaking through my shirt. I lifted it to reveal several deep gashes across my torso, from where curses had hit me. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't. They would kill me. I cursed and started throwing things into my trunk. I slammed it shut and grabbed my broom before grabbing the end of my trunk. I turned, flung open my door and raced downstairs. Unfortunately y parents had unfrozen. They caught me as I reached the ground floor

"What the hell are you doing!" my father screamed at me firing curses at me.

"As far away from you as I can get!" I turned and raced out the front door, being hit in the leg with a curse as I did. But it didn't stop me. I just kept going. Sprinting down the street. Away from Grimmauld place.

I must have been running about an hour before I finally stopped. I collapsed onto a bench panting. All of me hurt. My leg was throbbing painfully. It had to be broken. Plus it was bleeding. The right leg of my jeans was heavy with my blood. Plus my check and torso hadn't stopped. I groaned. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go? I was only welcome two places. Andromeda's and the Potters. Right then I knew. I would go home. To the Potters. I waved my wand over my trunk, making it light as a feather. I had already used magic today I was beyond caring then. I tied it to my broom and swung my broken leg over. I kicked of and started flying west. Towards the welsh border. Towards the Potter's family home.


	2. The Potters

**_A/N new chapter up. i hope you enjoy it. please review, and please point out any spelling mistakes, or errors so that i can correct them. Happy reading_**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Potters**

It took me twice as long as it should have done to fly to the Potter's. My body ached and by the time I finally touched down on their front, unkempt lawn it was already half 6. I had flown all night. My shirt was crisp with my dried blood, as where my jeans. My leg was killing me, it had swollen to twice its normal size and I was unable to put weight on it. I limped up to the Potter's front door, leaning on my still floating broom for support. I didn't even think about the time when I knocked on the door. I was surprised that it was James that opened it. He was still in his pyjamas, and his hair was unbelievably messy.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed happily "what are you doin-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he shouted suddenly, noticing the state I was in.

"I, I, I'm sorry. I er I should of erm owled ahead I, I, I didn't know where el-else to go" I stuttered apologetically.

"Don't be dense get inside" I done as I was told and hobbled into the house. James grabbed my broom and pulled it inside. "MOM! GET IN HERE" James shouted as soon as I was inside. Mr and Mrs Potter both appeared startled by the urgency in their son's voice.

"James what are you bellowing about?" Mr Potter asked his son stepping into the living room where we stood.

"Oh my!" Mrs Potter exclaimed spotting me. I winced slightly. I dreaded to think what I looked like. Covered in my own blood, battered and bruised, windswept, deathly pale and about to pass out. James must have realised this as his arm was suddenly around me holding me up. His father was on my other side in an instant dragging me towards the sofa, and that is when everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I was in James' bed. I groaned as I dragged my eyes open.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mrs Potter asked. She was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Like I have been hit by a truck" I chocked out. She smiled at me.

"What happened mate" James said from behind his mother.

"Long story" I managed to say.

"I can heal most of you injuries. It's a miracle you managed to make it here" Mrs Potter said standing up and raising her wand

"Thank you Mrs Potter"

"It's nothing, really, and for the hundredth time it's Evelyn" she said before starting to heal me

"Thanks Mama Eve" I said. She smiled at her nickname and continued to heal me.

10 minuets later my only remaining injury was my broken arm. Evelyn had left me and James to talk.

"So what actually happened?" James asked perching on his desk chair and looking at my curiously. I pulled myself into a sitting position in bed and sighed.

"My parents happened" was all I said

* * *

That night I lay in my makeshift bed, in James room, staring up at the ceiling. James' snorers filled the room. He had tried to press me for more information but I hadn't given him any. We had spent the whole day sitting under the tree in his back garden, in silence. I was unable to sleep. My parents wouldn't stop. I may have left but they wouldn't stop trying to make me 'proper' I know they won't. That's the thing with pure blood families, they never give up. I groaned and rolled over throwing the blanket over my head, begging sleep to take me.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?" a voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled crookedly at Evelyn.

"Mama Eve, you tell me every time I visit" I said smirking

"And do you ever listen?" she asked rhetorically, glaring at the cigarette in my hand. I smiled and took a puff of it. "You do remember that I am a healer? You know that know what I am talking about" I just rolled my eyes at her. She sighed and walked back into the house.

"Ha, ha, you got told off" James' voice said floating down from above me. I looked up to see him leaning out of the landing window, grinning madly.

"Whatever" I said laughing.

"Damn it is freezing out here, how can you stand it?"

"Easy, this is so good I don't even notice the cold" I said gesturing at him with me cigarette.

"Don't wave you manky, muggle, fag at me" James said laughing. I joined in, before taking one last puff and snuffing it out.

"You are gona pay for that comment" I said jokingly, glaring menacingly at him.

"What you gona do? Suffocate me with your arrogance?" he said laughing. And with that I was off. I shoot into house, sprinting up the stairs. I heard James curse as I rounded the corner on the landing. He sprinted into his room and I was after him instantly pouncing on him. We laughed as we collapsed onto the floor, and started beating each other up.

"Do you two ever stop?" Mr Potter or Jim said from the doorway laughing at us. I collapsed panting onto the floor. James spammed me before getting up, only to collapse onto his bed out of bed. I grinned at him. I was home at last.


End file.
